An Unexpected Encounter 7-13-15
'Participants' Geikami Dobu Hyuga Nosa Kaguya Fumetsu 'Title: An Unexpected Encounter 7-13-15 (No points until further notice)' pxJeffTheKilleRxq: ' -It was morning and Fumetsu woke up early as always, this time not training because it wasn't too much time after his training with the new teammates. He took on the same clothing as that day: a long sleeved, high collared black shirt with black ninja pants that had bandages strapped to his right leg that held a kunai for protection in case of anything. He had his ninja boots on and he took his black mask on, covering most of his lower face, anything under the nose, including it and some of his neck. He also moved his arm band down on his neck so it wasn't really visible because of the collar of the shirt but it was held loosely around his neck. Fumetsu then got out the window and walked down on the streets, taking it easy this time. He wasn't going to do much, just sit around and listen for any rumors that may go around the village so he slid his hands in his pockets and ignored everyone around him walking through the small crowds of people until he would hear something to catch his interest.- demickk12: -It continued rain as usual in Amegakure. Dobu sat in his bed as he made a soft yawn. He smacked on his saliva, and then swallowed. After this he stretched, and threw his cover off of him, moving to the edge of the bed as he sat on the edge of it starring at the feet. He pushed forward as he landed on the wooden floor, creaking noises could be heard, as he walked, he walked over to his refrigerator as he took out a carton of orange juice, gulping it down, after this he burped and went back to his bed to make it up. After this he changed into his casual attire which was a hoodie, ninja pants, and ninja sandals that reached his ankle. He walked down stairs as he left the apartment building, now making his way on the main streets of Amegakure. His hair covered his eyes like usually when he woke, but as usual a slight wind would blow pas his face as the strands of his hair pushed back, now making his amber eyes noticeable. As he walked he put his hoodie over his head, in order to shield his head from being completely soaked with water. He placed his hands in the pockets of his hoodie’s as he walked. As he walked he saw a white haired male sitting down, he watched his actions as he notice something interesting to him. Dobu was for sure that it was Fumetsu. He walked behind him without saying a word as he followed to see what caught Fumetsu’s, that is until he noticed that he was behind him.- NosaHyuga: -Nosa realized morning had come and was quite pissed she hated mornings at times, the sun was too bright she'd prefer moonlight as she looked around she realized a bloody piece of glass and then looked at her arms,now how could I possibly get in the house without mom catching a look at these? let alone the fact that she was drenched and still in her sleepwear she sighed too much thinking being done and with that she picked up the piece of glass and quickly went on her way.After coming from that secluded area she finally arrived near the streets of Ame and was near her home just a couple more leaps and I'll...as she was leaping on the roofs she noticed two boys, a white haired one and another one behind him in her eyes it seemed quite suspicious but that didn't matter she was hoping that they didn't catch her she looked around and saw an alley she did her best not to make any noise but of course there had to be a twig she stepped as she leaped down from a roof she looked up and quickly went in the alley- pxJeffTheKilleRxq: -As he kept walking he had an odd feeling. He heard a lot of footsteps around but there were ones that matched his and they were close... right behind him, strange. His face was covered by his white bangs, he could see the others but others couldn't see much of his eyes. He would stop walking to see a drunk man, a thing that made him stop in the first place. The drunk man would swing his bottle around like the drunk jerk he was. The man caught Fumetsu staring and got angered walking towards Fumetsu and swinging his bottle. Fumetsu moved back slightly, not bumping into Dobu as he avoided the bottle. Fumetsu would then watch as the man turned his back to FUmetsu because of lack of balance and Fumetsu would then kick the man's ankle making him fall down and pass out. Fumetsu would stare down at the man and the look back to see who was following him... Dobu.- "Hello there, Dobu..." -He said that before hearing a noise on a roof before hearing someone land down. He turned his head to see a girl walk into the near alley before looking back at Dobu. He began to walk towards the alley checking if the girl was ok. Once walking close to her, he got silently behind her back without struggling since his footsteps were making close to no sound. He would tap the girl's shoulder lightly and speak in a calm tone.- "Are you ok?..." demickk12: -He stood behind Fumetsu, as he saw him come across the drunk man, Dobu figured that, that was the reasing for him stoping. He watched the actions made by Fumetsu, as he watch him stare at the drunk man, not long after this the drunken man was angered and began swinging the bottle at Fumetsu. He watched as Fumetsu stepped back as the drunken man attempted to hit him with the bottle, Dobu's presance was probably now known to Fumetsu as he launched his foot forward and hit the man in the ankle, the drunken man immediately fell and passed out. After this action had wrapped it self up Fumetsu turned to Dobu as if he hadn't seen him there by the way he spoke, Dobu a bit surprised. He looked at Fumetsu as he said Hello. He repsonded as he parted his lips" ...Hey Fumetsu..." After this he watched Fumetsu's actions once more. He watched as Fumetsu turned his head, something else obviously grabbing his attention. He watched as Fuemtsu walked into the alley and looked back at him. Dobu walked casually behind Fuemtsu as he stood behind Fumetsu, he watched as he approached a girl behind her, and then he placed his hand on her shoulder ocmmenting if she was ok. Dobu figured that the Fumetsu had not ever met the girl, and knew that the girl would probably be startled.- NosaHyuga: -Nosa froze up immediately at the touch of someone tapping her shoulder and then asking if she was alright,silently cursing under breath as she rubbed her temples,she really needed to work on her stealth skills this is too embarrasing of a situation to be in and she was not in the right conditions to talk to anybody bleeding and cut arms,drenched in nightclothes,and still had morning breath she looked away as she tried to hide the broken piece of glass and her arms but in the process she realized there was another person behind this one she huffed and started to back just a little-''Yea I'm fine, don't worry bout me- she said as she grabbed her hair and started to squeeze water from it- pxJeffTheKilleRxq: -He yawned under his mask as he let go of her shoulder. Of course he hard the small curse word and he looked back at Dobu knowing that he followed Fumetsu. He would walk past the Hyuuga and look back at her too see the front of her body and to see her face. Once he saw her eyes he got a good guess that she was a Hyuuga.- "I think you should change... and warm up..." -It was obvious that the girl was hiding something but he wasn't going to interogate her so he let it pass thinking that she will make it even more obvious in a few moments. He would once again glance at Dobu who was behind her and shake his head.- "How did you end up here anyway?..." -He said to Nosa, questioning her with his tone and even with his body movement as he tilted his head.- demickk12: -He stood standing in the alley quietly as he continued to watch the actions of Fumetsu. Hearing the girl curse to herself. Dobu watched as Fumetsu let his hand go form the girl's shoulder, and the he watched as he walked forward, passing the girl, as he turned back to look at her. He watched the facial expression of Fumetsu as Fumetsu told the girl that she should change and too warm up. After looking at the girl he watched as he looked back at Dobu for a moment, and then saw as he shook his head. After this Fumetsu commented, saying how did she end up in an alley anyway. Dobu stepped forward as he began walking past the girl as he placed his hand on Fumetsu's shoulder. He parted his lips to whisper in his ear "...Im getting kinda hungry...and I think im going to go get something to eat...you want to come...? After commenting to Fumetsu he turned his head for a moment to look the girl down as he noticed her white eyes. He wondered if she was blind, he didn't bother trying to ask her. After thinking to himself he let his hand off of Fumetsu, and left the alley, and began going to a restaurant.- Nosa Hyuga: -Nosa back up slightly as the white haired boy walked past her and then stood in front of her,he then suggested that she change and warm up as well as ask her how she ended up in the alley she raised an eyebrow and looked behind her seeing that the other boy was behind her she slightly tensed up before looking back at the white haired one she sighed and stop trying to hide her arms before answering-''Funny thing...see I was just walking back from a secluded area over there somewhere and heading to my house so I could change and didn't want to be caught by you guys but...I got caught anyway...''-she explained as she looked at the ground grasping the broken piece of glass possibly a little too tight because she cut herself on it,she winced and hoped the white haired boy didn't notice the cuts on her arm as the other boy walked up to him and whispered something in his ear,gave her a look, and walked away-''Name's Nosa by the way'' she said quietly- pxJeffTheKilleRxq: -He continued to watch her as she let go of her arms. He heard Dobu's offer clearly and turned his head to look at the other before speaking.- "No, I kind of have something to do... Later..." -He then watched Dobu leave before turning his head to face the girl again, listening to her as he saw the cuts.- "So childish... Ok Nosa, my name is Fumetsu and you should get those cuts healed..." -He saw fresh blood drip down the sharp piece of glass as she held it before speaking again.- "Including that fresh one in your palm... Anyways, I have to go now... Bye..." -After that he would do the Ram hand seal and teleport up on the rooftop using the Body Flicker. Taking a deep breath and looking into the distance he began to jump his way back home, continuing his long day since it was only the morning.- demickk12: -While he continued to walk he heard Fumetsu repsonded. The answer was no, he cotinued to listen to the rest of the response as he walked hearing that Fumetsu was busy, after this he continued to walk, eventually he made it to the restaurant. He ordered sushi and green tea. After receving the food he paid them, and slowly ate his food, after this he exited the restaurant and went back home. Where he immediately jumped on his bed and went to sleep.- '''End Results: Dobu runs into Fumetsu the streets of Amegakure, meet a girl called Nosa, Dobu asks Fumetsu if he wants to go eat, Fumetsu says no, after this Dobu leaves and not long after this the other two part ways and go about their day.